Halloween Party (Fear Street)
Halloween Party is the eighth book in the Fear Street book series by R.L. Stine. It was first published in September 1990 and was reprinted in 2006. Plot Before school started that morning, a boy named Terry looked at a gravestone, the person died on October 31, 1884. It was Halloween on that morning, his girlfriend Nikki looked at him, and they headed off, the couple looked at the old mansion, it was the spookiest house on Fear Street, and probably in the whole town of Shadyside, they continued walking to school as they passed by it. There was a new girl at Shadyside high school, her name was Justine Cameron, she didn't know anybody, but yet, she was having a Halloween party, and she invited some kids at school, she even invited the nerdy kid who was dressed up as a frog. Terry and Nikki receive an envelope, and were very surprised, since they never meat Justine. Inside the envolpoe was a card with a picture of a coffin on it with the description, "Reserved for you." They have just been invited to Justine Cameron's Halloween party at the spookiest house in Shadyside. When the couple and a few other kids arrive, Justine comes down the stairs wearing an Elvira costume, and announces that the party has began. There were all kinds of activities at the party, music, dancing, Carmel apples, all kinds of fun things, then, Nikki remembers a kid dressed in a space suit, but he has suddenly disappeared, she goes up stairs to see if he's somewhere up there. The party is fine, until one of the guests is mysteriously murdered, it was the kid in the space suit costume, he had been stabbed to death in the back with a knife, she tells everyone, and they were all horrified at what they see before them. Nikki and the gang are determined to find out who killed that boy in the space costume, it wasn't an easy process, due to some of them pointing fingers non stop, but Terry and Nikki didn't let that bother them, although they were very terrified, and they were worried about if the killer strikes again. It is revealed that Justine was the murderer, in fact, she was insane, thinking that the boy betrayed her, she tries to kill Nikki, but Terry rescues her just in time. Later that night, an ambluence comes, and Justine is placed in it, wearing a straight jacket. Nikki, Terry, and the rest of the survivors go home, relieved that they had survived the Halloween night massacre. The next day, Nikki was still thinking about it, Terry tells her that Halloween was over, but she replies, "I don't know about that, it's always Halloween on Fear Street". Reprints From 2005 to 2006, many Fear Street books were reprinted in celebration of the new series, "Fear Street Nights" This story was one of them, unlike the original cover, the new artwork featured a jack-o-lantern with a sinister looking face carved into it. New artwork Trivia * Despite the original cover having a flying pumpkin chasing a girl, this incident does not happen in the book. Category:Books